


Broken Glass

by ofplanet_earth



Series: Backstage [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bartender Bard, Bassist Legolas, Bouncer Dwalin, Drummer Tauriel, Frontman Thranduil, M/M, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofplanet_earth/pseuds/ofplanet_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Thranduil's third time playing at The Lonely Pub, where Bard tends bar. The crowd is on the smaller side, but they're no less rowdy. A fight breaks out and it's not without its casualties. </p>
<p>Prompt fill on tumblr: "Rockstar AU: Broken glass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [nafanya-a-a](http://nafanya-a-a.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)

Bard loved it when Thranduil came to town. It was always under the pretence of playing a show at The Lonely Pub, but Bard didn’t mind that. Watching the singer onstage had quickly become one of Bard’s favourite past times, second only to what happened after the show was over. 

The crowd that turned up for their first show in the pub where Bard tended bar had sold out within a week. The second had drawn a full house, even in spite of its last-minute schedule and minimal advertising. This was their third show here in as many months and luckily, the crowd was much more manageable this time round. 

A smaller crowd meant fewer drinks. Fewer drinks meant Bard had more time to watch Thranduil as he picked at the strings of his guitar with deft fingers. A smaller crowd left more time for Bard’s mind to wander— more time for him to imagine what else those fingers might do once the crowd had all gone. 

And let his mind wander he did. 

Thranduil was staring him down from his place under the spotlight, guitar hanging off his shoulders and resting low on his swaying hips. He held the microphone with delicate fingers, his voice low and rumbling as Tauriel raged on the drums behind him. 

Bard was so enthralled he didn’t notice a fight had broken out near the front of the pub. Not until Bilbo abandoned his spot at the end of the bar to investigate. Dwalin was there already, pushing two blokes apart with a frown and a forceful yell when Bard finally tore his eyes away from the stage,

Thranduil had returned his hands to the strings of his guitar and turned away from the crowd to face Legolas as they played. Though Bard had no doubt Dwalin could handle himself and two drunk twits, he’d already abandoned the bar to go and help him.

Then he heard it. The glass crashed against the stone wall behind the stage, shattering upon impact and bringing the music to a screeching halt. 

“Oi!” A roar rose from the crowd and in an instant, Bard was pushing his way through the maze of shoulders and drinks, hauling himself up onto the low stage. Glass littered the floor and beer dripped down the walls and splashed all over Tauriel and her drums. 

Then Thranduil turned toward Bard, the neck of his guitar hanging low above the ground as he ducked his head and held his face. 

“Jesus bloody fucking—” he muttered, the roar of the crowd below nearly drowning him out. Legolas was beside him already but Bard rushed forward, grasped Thranduil’s wrists and lightly tugged them away. 

Blood covered his eye and dripped down his cheek, the gore of it striking Bard dumb until the commotion of the pub escalated again. “Come on, we’ve got to get you out of here,” He held Thranduil’s hand and led him around the broken glass, down the four steps from the stage and into the back of the pub. There was nothing so fancy as dressing rooms, but Thorin’s office was nearby and Bard guided Thranduil to sit. 

Bilbo appeared then, first aid kit in hand and a blanched expression hiding beneath his shaggy hair. 

“This is going to sting a bit,” Bard muttered as he tipped Thranduil’s squinting face up toward the light. His hair was sticky with sweat and blood and Bard tucked it behind Thranduil’s ear before soaking gauze pads in saline.

“Ah!” Thranduil hissed as Bard wiped blood gently away from his forehead. 

“Is he alright?” Legolas appeared then, raking his fingers nervously through his sweaty hair but hanging back by the doorway.

“Can you open your eye for me, love?” Bard asked softly, still soaking up blood as it oozed from a gash just below Thranduil’s left eyebrow. 

“It stings,” Thranduil squeezed his eyes tighter and gripped Bard’s hips in pain.

“I know, but I need to make sure there’s no glass in there.” Bard coaxed. Thranduil whined in the back of his throat, twisting his fingers in the flannel of Bard’s shirt as he pried his eye open a crack. 

“I know, I know, just a little wider,” Bard pleaded. There was blood in his eye, but it began to clear as he blinked and Bard couldn’t see any cuts or glass. “Alright, alright, that’s it. That’s all.”

“How bad is it?” Thranduil cringed as his eye closed again. 

“You’ve got some cuts around your eye, but nothing too serious. You’ll be alright.” Already the bleeding had slowed and Bard wiped the worst of the blood up with more gauze. “A couple of butterfly strips and you’ll be good as new.”

“Then why does it hurt so bad?” He whined. 

Bard smiled as Thranduil squinted at him with his right eye. “Wasn’t it you who said that you had to suffer for your art?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stalk me on [tumblr](http://http://ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
